


Babysitting Deluxe | A Nishinoya x fem!Reader Scenario

by haikyuu_philia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Babysitting, Blushing, F/M, Family Fluff, French Kissing, Kissing, Little Brothers, Little Sisters, Nishinoya Being the Cute Bean he is, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Surprise Kissing, Volleyball Dorks in Love, flustered nishinoya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuu_philia/pseuds/haikyuu_philia
Summary: Babysitting, what an adventure if you have three younger siblings. But with your boyfriend Noya by your side, the struggle turns into quite a story with an unexpected ending. And ending that leave you urging for more.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 134





	Babysitting Deluxe | A Nishinoya x fem!Reader Scenario

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a request I've gotten on my Tumblr (haikyuu-philia), where you are free to request stuff like this :)

Being the oldest sibling out of four kids came with quite a bunch of responsibility, trust, privileges. And stress. Especially when you were left home alone with them to offer your parents a break from parenthood. Situations like these made you definitely wonder who on earth had decided to give humans only two arms.

A set of four-year-old twins running around with plastic swords to protect the princess, that was three years older, from the bad magician. That was played by Nishinoya. Your boyfriend, who had originally volunteered to help you out. 

As you hurried back into the kitchen to prepare dinner for the hungry bunch of now four children, you couldn’t help it but chuckle at the sight in the living room. 

How Yuu had been laying on the floor, all four limbs spread away from his body. How the twins had been running around him while screaming some rather grammatically incorrect phrases of victory. How their older sister had been sitting on your boyfriend’s chest to celebrate their success. 

You hadn’t even noticed the gigantic chaos around them at first, that Nishinoya absolutely would have to clean up with you later. But for now you let it be, enjoying the amount of giggles coming from the so-called battlefield. 

„We’ve decided that we want to play house next“, your sister announced with a big smile on her face once you had finished eating. Her younger siblings nodded in agreement. 

Placing the last dishes in the dish washer, you turned around to see your boyfriend already putting on a tie that your siblings had given him. 

„Where did you get this from? Isn’t that dad’s?“, you asked.

She shrugged her shoulders: „It’s dad’s now. Because Yuu is playing the dad. And you are playing the mom, mom.“

Even if normal seven-year-olds didn’t necessarily understand the concept of a romantic relationship, this specific one seemed to be different. The smirk on her face grew every second like the ideas were flourishing in her mind. 

Oh, and she had a bunch of ideas. From building a pillow fort to playing memory for a solid fifty minutes. But not a single complaint left your mouth. Moreover you always had to giggle when you saw Nishinoya laughing with your siblings like he had never belonged anywhere else. Like he already was part of your family.

Two hours into the game and after a colourful puzzle of activities throughout the evening, all three kids were slowly drifting off to dreamland. Nuzzled into the considerable numbers of blankets, they were awaiting their good-night-kisses from mommy and daddy - The mandatory smooch on the forehead.

They didn’t even manage to say more than ‚Good night‘ before falling asleep in the pillow fort. Of course you took a picture of this innocently looking sight. Maybe it would lower the annoyance about having to tidy the room tomorrow. 

Alone, since Nishinoya couldn’t stay the night. Morning practice of his club didn’t fit into your family’s morning routine. 

You had one last look at your siblings before you guided your boyfriend to the door. With a wide step he stepped through it to turn around to face you afterwards. 

„Thank you for helping out today. I know, they can be a handful if they combine their strengths.“

But Yuu was only grinning at you like he usually did. This bright smile, which was showing his teeth and wrinkled his brow. 

„No problem! I’ve been a bad-ass magician, why should I complain? So, will we see each other in school?“, he asked while rubbing the back of his head.

In the end you promised him to text him after going to bed yourself and inviting him to lunch as a thank you the next day. He started to walk away while you were still standing in the doorframe, crossing your arms in front of your chest.

„Yuu? What about my good-night-kiss?“

Immediately he stopped his movements to see you poking one of your cheeks with a finger. Within two seconds he had made his way back to you, which resulted in you closing your eyes to enjoy the up-coming touch.

In surprise they flew open again as you felt his warm lips touching yours, not the place that you had thought of. But it didn’t stop there.

Instead of just pecking your skin for a moment, you melted into the soft connection. Your lips opened and closed again to change positions, to renew the kiss. The sound of him gasping for air sent a shiver down your spine.

The scenario continued when you felt Nishinoya’s tongue slightly pressing against your lower lip to ask for access, which you slowly granted. As soon as his had reached yours, they intertwined to play with each other inside of your mouths.

Your formerly crossed arms had given up their defence to allow your boyfriend to get closer. One hand of yours grabbed his shirt, the other one was hovering in front of your chest, clenched to a fist to somehow deal with the pressuring desire inside of your ribcage.

Meanwhile his right hand was holding your cheek, while the left had found its place at your waist. For a moment nothing else but you two existed in this world. The heat between Nishinoya and you, the desire steadily affecting your whole body. It was addicting. 

Fitful breathing filled the air until both of you had to break the kiss to have some fresh air. 

Still holding your burning cheek, he was the first one to say something: „I’m sorry. I got way too much into playing house and kissed you passionately.“

For you it was like you had just forgotten how to speak your own language as you were trying to look for the right words, but couldn’t find them. The fog inside your mind didn’t clear for another minute. Nishinoya used that silence of yours to press a last short kiss on your cheek.

„See you tomorrow!“, he said. 

With this familiar smile on his face and at least equally flustered. 

Your response didn’t reach him anymore since he practically sprinted away around the corner into the dark. So you stood there, somewhere between the outside and the inside even though winter was getting closer. Nevertheless you didn’t feel cold at all.

„Is that what people call a tongue kiss?“

The voice, that came from behind you, made you gulp. Just when you had thought that your face couldn’t heat up even more, your sister proved you wrong on the spot. 

Sliding into the house again, you closed the door to raise an eyebrow at the girl. 

„Isn’t it past your bedtime, young lady?“

**Author's Note:**

> This is the closest to NSFW that I've ever written and I was so motivated, but still nervous to write it. Especially the kissing scene was a challenge - Please tell me, if you liked it! Send help or feedback :O


End file.
